damon_tattersfield_ponyboy_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Task 2
Task: Produce a survival guide from the central character’s perspective. After an introduction, the guide should utilize subheadings and/or dot points to explain what character traits and skills it takes to survive Introduction: This is a survival guide, written by "Pony boy Curtis". It will teach you how to survive all the common challenges a greaser or Pony boy would face in daily life. Survival guide: * You should always be fearless, and brave to survive as a greaser, and in general. Not only do you need to be able to be strong to scare of socs, and keep your cool in a fight, but you also need to be fearless, because things get rough in life, you drop out of school, someone you rely on or close to you dies, and you have to be brave to keep moving forward, and succeed, and try new things, and trust others. * You need to be street smart and book smart. Being a greaser means that socs will always try to jump you. To survive this, you need to know how to know how they think, know where to go, who to trust, how to look intimidating, and act intimidating, and if it comes down to it; you need to know how to fight and what weapons to bring. That's being street smart. But being a greaser means most of society is against you, and you don't get advantages, you can't get into good schools with money, and most people won't want to accept you into good schools, or jobs because you're a greaser. To combat this, you need to be pretty sharp at math, English, and school in general. Good grades will make up for your position in life, and it will allow you to get someone good in life. * You should always be humble and stay out of trouble if you can. If you get too cocky or start picking fights, you could end up ticking off someone with a heater, or getting into a real tough rumble. And you could end up seriously hurt. Or make some real dangerous enemies. Don't act weak, or easy to pick on, otherwise you'll be a punching bag, but don't get too hot, otherwise, people will make you even more of a punching bag, possibly even target practice for their heaters. * Being able to get people on your side, or get them under your control. As a greaser you're up against the fuzz, teachers, parents, and socs. You need someone to help you out, you can't survive on your own. That's why you need to be charming, have good selling points and persuasive to get teachers, socs and sometimes even the fuzz. If you can't get these people on your side, then you can take the opposite route. Be threatening, cunning, or deadly and get them to back down or fear you. This will get them off your tail. Having the ability to control people is really important. You can get allies, and get enemies off of you. But it's very tricky to do that. * You should always have your gang close or with you. Socs are always going to try and jump you. You need to stick around with some other greasers at night, or near the socs turf, and you should always have people you trust, and a place to go, if you need someone to stay for the night. Things can get rough and you might need to crash at someone else place for a while. Making allies is one thing, but having truly close people you can rely on, not just as backup, but as friends or family is even more important. Click here to go back to the home page.